Now and Forever
by Understatement
Summary: Link and Zelda are in love. However, being a princess, Zelda is forbidden to marry him. When Link and Zelda attempt to hide in the lost woods, Zelda's father sends Zemon his once greatest warrior to bring his daughter back. **Chapter 10 is up!**
1. Chapter 1: Secret Meeting

Author's note: I dedicate this fiction to the following people: Fredrick (AKA Johnathan) Emmie (Indifference), Becka, Marissa, Carly, my good pal Jason (Dude you are always encouraging me!), and most of all, the cow that went moo in science class. I love you cow. I LOVE YOU!! Anyways, this fiction is definitely my most mushiest, sappy romance yet. But, it's Link/Zelda so I know you will ALL love it. Chapter one is more of an introduction to the plot. I don't wana write more if no one is reading so I am not gonna add another chapter until I get ATLEAST 5 reviews for chapter one. Ok, happy reading!  
  
  
  
The sky was dark. So dark it almost appeared it went on for eternity. All the lights in the small houses were no more. The candles had long since burnt out. The only sounds that could be heard were the faint barks of the stray dogs. In the midst of the darkness, a young man stands waiting. He has been waiting for the past two hours. He has been waiting for the one person he loves. The wind brushes up against him. His clothes ruffle in the wind. He stands perfectly still. Finally, he shivers. He begins to think she isn't coming. He turns his back. He feels his eyes water. The emotion he desperately tries to hide shows it self. Hurt.. Not the painful hurt. The one that isn't aimed at the arms, legs, chest or head. The one that is aimed for the heart. He turns to leave. Suddenly, as if out of no were, he hears the faint sound of a horse's gallop on the stones. He looks to see one coming for him. His heart jumps into his throat. He feels his legs start to move toward the horse. With a loud neigh, the horse rears up and comes to a stop. The young man extends his hand. Another grabs his and he aids the rider off. He takes the riders other hand. The rider wears a hood to prevent anyone from recognizing her. He is so happy that she came. So very happy.  
  
"I began to think you wouldn't show." He says to the hooded rider.  
  
"I wouldn't think of not showing. It was difficult to make it past the guards."  
  
"It doesn't matter if you are late. As long as you came." The young man pulls the hood down revealing the young woman's blond hair. Although it could hardly be seen in the darkness. He leans forward to kiss her and she welcomes the affection.  
  
"I am so happy to see you." She leans into the him. He raps his strong arms around her. They stay locked in each other's embrace. The time seemed to fly by. The sun rose above them The young woman awakens from her state of hypnosis and looks up to her lover.  
  
"I must go. If my father finds me out this late he will punish me and I might be forbidden to see you again." The young man nods and lets her go. She mounts the horse and tosses her golden hair behind her.  
  
"I love you Zelda." He calls to her "I love you Link."She responds..  
  
  
  
Ok, First chapter is very short. It's an introduction though so bare with me! NO CHAPPY DUE UNTIL I GET 5 OR MORE REVIEWS AND EMMIE IF YOU POST SOMETHING 5 TIME JUST TO GET ME TO WRITE I WILL SMACK YOU! Happy reviewing! 


	2. Chapter 2: Forbidden to Love

Author's note: This is the real beginning of the story. Nice juicy plot. *Drools* Mmmmmm plot…. Anyways, thanks to all those who reviewed. I really do appreciate it. Uhmm more reviews brings more chapters. I plan on this one being long as long as I gets reviews. Ok, have fun reading!

Link watched as Zelda road off. The slow rising sun glistened around her as if she was an angel send down by the goddesses. At least, she was to him. He stared at her until she was out of his sight. He felt a little guilty for keeping his angel out so late. He knew if her father found out he would be forbidden from the castle as well as from Zelda. However, the guilt was over ridden by the love and joy he felt being with her and hopefully the joy it brought to her. He was knocked out of his trance when heard the first resident of the morning opening and closing their door. Link turned around to watch the old woman who occupied the house walk out with her even older husband. It made Link think. He thought of him and Zelda growing old together. Having children and dying together. It made his already good mood rise into a great mood. By now, several towns folk were already bustling the streets. Link didn't know how tired he really was until he noticed this and decided he had better start heading home. With a song and Zelda in his heart he walked to his home in kokiri.

Zelda's horse began to pick up speed. She leaned forward slightly and grabbed the reigns. 

"C'mon Es, we have to get home." She told her faithful steed. It obeyed and galloped as fast as it could without bumping into various gates around the castle. By the time she had reached the main gate, most of the castle had heard of her disappearance. Her horse charged at the gate. It reared up and sent Zelda flying onto the ground. She hadn't injured her head, which was good, however, she landed directly on her arm. It hurt a great deal however, she shrugged it off and kept her mind on her ultimate goal… Keep her father from blowing his top. The guard who was watching the main entrance ran to the fallen princess. She still wore her disguise so he wasn't aware that this was the princess of hyrule.

"Hai tresspassa!" The guard spoke to her in an odd accent. He grabbed her other arm and hauled her off the ground. "Hou are you to be trasspassin though tese ere gates? Well I be telling ye one thin! Hou aint getting passed me!" Zelda winced. Her arm started to ache violently even though he wasn't grabbing the bad one. She became angered with the guard and with her bad arm, she lowered the hood revealing her as princess. The guard, shocked, dropped the young princess onto the ground causing her to land on her bad arm. 

"Oh shit!" She growled as she pulled herself off the ground. The guard went to help her but she refused to have him pick her up. Zelda tossed her hair back and turned her attention to the guard.

"Hai me princess, I do apologize. Ye didn't recognize ye wit dat hood coverin yer face!" He stuttered slightly on princess. 

"Accepted." Zelda stated quickly. "I wish to chat with you later, but now I must hurry before my father has me thrown into the dungeon!" She grabbed her horse by it's reigns and ran off.

Zelda ran into the castle. She was praying to the goddesses that her father wouldn't catch her. She past several servants along the way to her room. When she made it, she pulled out her key and jammed it into the lock. She was very nervous and fumbled as she twisted it. The door flung open and she stumbled into her room. She took off her disguise, put on her night gown and jumped into her bed. She ruffled her hair slightly to make it look like she had been sleeping. She heard a knock at her door. 

"ZELDA!" A gruff voice hollered into her room "You had better be in there girl!" It was Zelda's father. He sounded pretty angry. Zelda put her head under the covers. 

"Listen here young lady, open the door this instant!" He banged on the door and she rolled out of bed. She tried her best to conceal her wounded arm. She slipped it unto the sleeve of her night gown. She opened the door.

"Yes father?" She asked pretending to yawn. "Why have you called me?" Her father's face was red with anger. Zelda didn't show it but she was extremely nervous.

"Zelda…. You know perfectly well why.." Her father's voice sounded low but full of anger. He clenched his teeth. "Explain your self…."

"Father… I…." She had to think of a quick excuse. Something that might sound realistic. "I was parched last night father. I traveled to the bottom of the castle to the cooking area. I took some water to drink ad sat at the cook's table. I must have dozed off. Earlier this morning I realized I fell asleep and came to my room." She tried to sound convincing. Her father had heard of the guard at the main gate's report. He knew she was lying though her teeth. He eyed her slightly. He knew his daughter far to well to be fooled. 

"Ah yes, daughter.. I suppose you could speak the truth. However…" He grabbed her left, injured, arm and pulled up the sleeve of her night gown "Could you explain this?" he pointed to her swelling arm. She winced.

"I uhh… Tripped on my way to the kitchen. It was…." She swallowed "Dark?" Her father shook his head.

"You are not to see him anymore, Zelda." He said simply. Zelda felt the tears building up.

"Father! I love him! You cannot keep me from being with the one I love!" She protested. 

"I can, and I will! Daughter, he is a peasant. He is not good enough for you! He would be a poor husband! How would he feed you? Answer me that!"

"I would aid him in finding food father!"

"FINDING?! No daughter of mine would have to FIND food! Besides he would ruin the family name. You must marry a prince so you and him can rule the kingdom safely after I have left this world." Zelda shrugged and started to wimper. She loved Link. She wanted to be with him. And here her father was telling her she couldn't. It was a blow to her heart. She ran into her room and slammed the door in her father's face. He sighed and walked off to follow out his royal duties. 

Link stumbled into his house in the lost woods. He had long since out grown his small tree house in the kokiri forest. So, he built a small house right in the center of the woods. He loved being alone listening to the sound of the stalfo children playing their music. He opened his cottage's door and stepped inside. He yawned loudly and slumped onto his straw filled bed. He was exhausted and almost immediately fell asleep. He dreamed of Zelda and him married and happy together (What a surprise!). He hoped Zelda hadn't gotten into to much trouble he would feel horrible if she was punished because of him. Suddenly, he heard a knocking at the door. He ignored it at first and figured that maybe it was just part of his dream. He heard it again, this time he arose from his bed groggily. He opened the door. No one was there… He grunted and mumbled "Little stalfos…" He looked down and saw a shimmering pink piece of paper at his feet. He knew it was from Zelda. He eagerly unfolded it. It read:

Dear Link,

I am sorry I had to leave so soon my love. My heart is broken… My father forbids me from seeing you anymore. He thinks you won't make a good husband. However, I refuse to let him control my heart. My darling, meet me at the same spot at 2 AM. I must see you again.

With love now and forever,

Zelda

He folded the sheet and put it in his tunic's breast pocket. He had to get some sleep. He was excited but he feared he wouldn't be able to meet her again so early if he wasn't fully rested. He walked into his house, placed the note on his side table, and crawled into bed…..

W00t w00t! Chapter 2 is finished. I know I spent much more time on Zelda than I did on Link so no need to complain about that in the reviews. I had to roll at the real plot though. Rollin rolling rolling… *Sings*  Rolling rolling rolling roll baaaaack. *ahem* anyways thanks to all you reviewers. Keep on reviewing! 


	3. Chapter 3: Her Father Not Her Lord

Authors note: I am so sorry I haven't continued this in ages. Very busy though. This is a good chapter. It has more dialogue as people have been begging for. Hehe. Ahh my public. -Pokes Emmie- Thanks for not reviewing a billion times Emmers ^_^. Anyways, on with the fiction!  
  
  
  
As the sun began to set, Link was already fully awake. All he usually needed was about four hours of sleep. It was about 8 PM when he decided to sit outside of his small cottage. He grew impatient as seeing Zelda became a more rare event. He knew Zelda's father wanted best for his daughter but he wasn't thinking of her feelings. It hurt Link to think, that even after all he has done for Hyrule and the king, that he was still perceive as nothing but a low peasant. The hours rolled by. Link drifted in and out of sleep on his front porch. He listened to the various sounds of the night to keep him from going completely off. He wiped his brow and looked up at the moon. It was in full phase and lit the sky up as if one giant torch with the stars to aid. He stood up and brushed off his tunic. It was nearly midnight and thought he should just leave than. He would be several hours early but it was still better than waiting in front of his house.  
  
"Epona.." Link whispered to his horse. As she awoke, she let out a small grunt, a clear sign of annoyance.  
  
"I am sorry girl. But, I am to see Zelda tonight and I would like to get a head start." Epona shook her head and extended her neck. Link pet his faithful friend behind her ears. It always did the trick. He mounted her and kicked her with the heel of his foot to get her started. Soon, she went from a light trot to a quickened sprint. Link exited the forest and entered Hyrule field. He felt the cool wind brush against his face. It was bracing. The moon set behind him made the sleeping kingdom look more beautiful than it does in the day.  
  
  
  
"Wait here girl." Link said as he neared the entrance of Hyrule castle town and dismounted her. "I wouldn't want you waking everyone up." Epona slumped her head to the ground. No noise left her. Link patted her side.  
  
"Sorry girl. Can't risk it." He turned and entered town.  
  
  
  
Link walked to the fountain were he was the previous night. He knew he must have been a good hour or so early and was prepared for the long boring wait ahead of him. He sat on the edge of the fountain and closed his eyes. No better way to pass the time than sleep. Suddenly, he heard the sound of a horse's gallop on the cobble stones. He felt himself grow eager. She was early. He ran to greet her. With each sprint his excitement rose. When he reached the horse Zelda, excited her self, nearly jumped off the horse into her lovers arms. He embraced her enjoying every second he had to spend with her. She pulled away and kissed him passionately. They kissed for what seemed for ever, finally Link pulled away.  
  
"Zelda, I am so happy to see you." He said as he took both of her hands.  
  
"Link, I missed you so even in the small hours we spent apart." She responded, with deep emotion in her voice. Link smiled.  
  
"And your early!" he looked at her than to the moon.  
  
"I know. I didn't want to leave you waiting as I knew you would come early." She smiled and moved closer to him. Link laughed.  
  
"What do you mean?" He asked jokingly  
  
"Oh I know you Link. And you, my dear are very impatient." She tapped the tip of his nose and laughed. Link looked into Zelda's eyes. His smile faded.  
  
"Zelda. Why does your father dislike me?" He asked, his voice sounding full of sorrow.  
  
"He doesn't dislike YOU." She responded "He dislikes. Your. Social status." Zelda shrugged and looked down. "It has nothing to do with you at all." Link grunted in annoyance and broke away from Zelda's embrace.  
  
"I saved his kingdom, I saved him and I saved you and all he can see in me is a worthless peasant! All I am to him is an empty rupee sack not fit for you or the kingdom." Zelda looked down and he looked away. He felt bad for coming down on Zelda like that. No one chooses to born a princess or a peasant. They just are. It wasn't her fault that she was were she was and he was were he was. He sighed.  
  
"I am sorry Zelda. I am just.." He lifted her chin "I am just heart broken. All I want is to be with you and he won't let that be."  
  
"I am not going to let him stop us." She replied, with a mixture of determination and anger rising in her voice. "He might be my father but that doesn't mean he is my lord!" Link was taken aback. Zelda never spoke of her father like that. Never the less, Link smiled and drew her close.  
  
"As long as we are together." He whispered into her pointed Hylian ear. His warm breath tickled her ear sending a chill down her spine. She sighed happily and embraced him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and returned her love. She felt so safe with him. She could be surrounded by moblins, likelikes and even Ganon him self and feel safe with him. He stroked her hair.  
  
"Link. we will be.." She whispered into his chest.  
  
  
  
Several guards marched toward the throne room. They stepped in front of the king and kneeled before him.  
  
"Your majesty!" They said in unison. The king nodded and moved his hands in circles as to say to the guards "Go on speak".  
  
"Sire, we are sorry to bother you at this time but we are here to report your daughter is missing."  
  
"Missing?!" The king stood up. His cheeks became bright red and his eyes burned with anger. "Did you see were she went?" He said clenching his teeth forcing his anger back down.  
  
"Our fellow guards report seeing her climb out of her window sire."  
  
"Oh did she?" he growled "WHY I WILL HAVE THE SCOUNDRAL OF A MAN IMPRISONED FOR THIS!" he exploded causing the chandeliers above him to shake ever so slightly. The guards cowered in fear. They watched their infuriated king spit profanities about both Link and his daughter.  
  
"Sir..?" On of them whimpered. The king looked to the two petrified guards. He gained his composer slightly.  
  
"Ah yes. well." he brushed his hair away and reset his crown. "Please send out the guards to find her. I really do hate it when she runs out in the middle of the night with.. THAT PEASANT!" he emphasized "peasant". The guards bowed and left the room.  
  
"That girl. She is just like her mother." The king sighed, got up, and left for bed.  
  
  
  
Link and Zelda sat quietly on the edge of the fountain enjoying there limited time together. Although they were lovers, they were also best friends and loved to spend hours just talking with each other about various things. Link held both of Zelda's hands and would at times kiss her briefly right in the middle of a sentence. Link would always laugh as Zelda would push him away playfully. Zelda tried to have a serious conversation, such as politics, or the arts, but Link was never that serious when it came to things like that. He would always joke, and laugh. He nearly never frowned which made it very pleasant to be around him.  
  
"Hey Zelda." Link asked during a brief intermission of conversation "Would you like to go for a swim?" he had a cunning smirk across his features. Zelda raised her eyebrow as it was not only a sudden question, it was 4 AM!  
  
"Link, don't you think it might be a little too cold to go. swimming?" She said brushing her arm.  
  
"Nah. It's fun swimming at night!" he laughed tugging at her arm slightly than standing up. "You might enjoy it!" Zelda thought for a second. She looked up to him. He had the cutest smile on his face. She couldn't say no to him when he acted like a sad puppy.  
  
"Alright Link alright!" She said slightly louder, still laughing. "I will go swimming with you!" She sighed jokingly. Link grabbed her arm and pulled her up excitedly.  
  
"Well lets hurry than!" He and her ran out of Hyrule castle town.  
  
  
  
Link and Zelda rode all the way to lake Hylia. Link, almost immediately jumped right in. Zelda needed some persuasion to jump in a get a little wet. She walked to the shore and dipped her foot in. She faked a shiver.  
  
"brrrr Link! It's way to cold!" Zelda lied. The water happened to be warm for such a night, she just didn't want to get wet. "Link! C'mon I must be going soon anyway. The sun is coming up!"  
  
No response.  
  
"Link?" Zelda called to the water.  
  
Still no answer.  
  
"LINK?!" Zelda called frantically. Suddenly, she felt something on her ankles. Before she knew it, she was yanked into the water. Link emerged from under the water laughing hysterically.  
  
"Zelda! HAHAHA! You should have seen yourself!" Link laughed barely able to breathe. Zelda sneered and stuck out her lip. Link shook his finger.  
  
"Now now. Don't be a spoiled brat." He grabbed her and kissed her.  
  
"Link! That wasn't very nice!" She made a pouting face and returned his kiss.  
  
"Ok, now we are ready to leave." He put his arm around her. Suddenly, he felt something sharp at his back. He thought maybe a bug had bitten him or something so he ignored it. That is, until he heard the bark of a hylian knight.  
  
"Link, we have been ordered by the king of Hyrule to place you under arrest for the kidnapping of princess Zelda." 


	4. Chapter 4: With His Hands Tied

Author's note: Ok now this I really should say is were the plot unfolds. Lovely isn't it? I am sure you can see were exactly it is going from here. Alright! A big shout out to all my reviewers! Enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
Link took a nervous step back and eyed the knights in confusion. They formed a shape similar to a triangle. One in the front, two behind, etc. The one in front had a long spear readily aimed for Link.  
  
"Excuse me officers? What is my offence?" Link asked as he raised an eye brow.  
  
"I already told you bastard! Kidnapping the princess." The knight raised his head and gestured to Zelda behind Link. Zelda lowered her eyes scanning the knights.  
  
"Excuse me, he wasn't kidnapping me!" She spat in frustration. She stepped in front of Link, still in the waters of the lake and looked to the men.  
  
"Sorry Princess." The knight said not looking into her eyes. "Your father's orders." He pulled out a scroll and pointed it toward Zelda. Zelda slowly looked down at the rolled document. Link remained silent.  
  
"Well I refuse to press charges." She said grabbing hold of the scroll. The night grunted slightly and in one swift movement, yanked it from her. Zelda's face started to turn red with frustration and rage. The knight smiled slightly and walked, still splashing the waters under him. Zelda turned and watched him.  
  
"Link I think you'd better go peacefully." He said, deepening his voice. Link looked passed him to Zelda, than to other guards behind her. He shrugged.  
  
"Zelda, I can't have this lead to blood shed." He looked to his feet. If he had his sword, or any weapon other than a few rocks and sticks, he could have easily taken on the squad of knights. However, he wasn't planning on the king finding them so he was pretty much without any means of combat. The night smirked.  
  
"Glad you still have your senses in tact Link old boy." The knight patted Link hard on the back and proceeded to turn the boy around to immobilize his arms. "Surprised you still have your tongue boy." He grumbled. The remark was obviously not meant for Link's ears. It filled Link with pure rage. Anyone who would dare insult Zelda, would be at the mercy of the hero of time. But the knight tied Link's arms across each other.  
  
"Shut up you shit." Link gritted his teeth and growled in a low tone. The knight looked to Link with a mixture of confusion and aggravation. The other knights' armor rattled.  
  
"What was that boy?" He hissed.  
  
"Don't talk of Zelda like that.." He responded swallowing his anger. Zelda was still behind Link trying to hear the conversation.  
  
"I say boy! Do not talk to a knight of hyrule like that!" He raised his voice enough so it was audible to Zelda. Link lowered his head and bit his lip.  
  
"I will talk to you as I please." He turned and glared angrily at the knight "If you insult Zelda, that is." Zelda had begun to walk toward the two.  
  
"What is that about you insulting me?" Zelda said as she grabbed the gruff man's shoulder. He looked over his shoulder and rolled his eyes.  
  
"None of your concern lady.." He said not turning.  
  
"I believe it is!" Zelda called out loudly. She shoved the man. His large stature had only caused him to jut forward slightly. Zelda even had to balance herself with her left foot. Link turned quickly to Zelda.  
  
"Hush Zelda.." He whispered gently. Her causing a riot would only worsen the situation. He didn't want her hurt. This knight had no concern only viewing Zelda as a woman and nothing more.  
  
"Yes! I say shut up bitch!" A second later the knight received a sharp pain on his left cheek. Zelda had slapped him. The knight acted by grabbing Zelda's arms. "Quiet woman!" She struggled with him.  
  
"Let her alone!" Link hollered. He ran towards the struggling two, his hands still tied to each other and kicked the gruff knight in the shin. The night dropped Zelda arms and attempted to grab his shin. Link kicked him in his jaw causing him to fall onto his back. The other knights began to charge at Link. Zelda reached into the fallen soldier's boot and pulled a dagger. She cut the ropes that retrained Link's arms, grabbed his hand and started in a sprint. Link quickly followed her as the lovers darted away from the scene. The mob of knights behind them approached.  
  
"I apologize princess." He called to her as they huffed the way. They had no idea were exactly they were running but knew if they wanted to see each other again, they would have to escape them.  
  
"Think nothing of it Link." Zelda laughed as she continued her way to no were. They reached Epona and mounted her. Epona didn't even need to be told, she immediately started sprinting away.  
  
"C'mon men! GET EM!" Link heard behind him. He didn't even want to look back. The sun had already risen above them and the morning temperature had caused him to perspirate. They headed for kokiri forest. It seemed the only safe place for now. The men could not be seen from were they were. When they reached the forest, they both jumped off Epona and ran into the woods hoping to Nayru they hadn't been spotted.  
  
****  
  
"Sire, they have gone missing." The nervous guard reported. The swarm of knights had attacked him at the front gate ordering him to get word to the king. The wounded leader threatened to cut his throat and bury him under the stone of the dungeon if he didn't follow his orders. The king sighed.  
  
"Why am I not entirely surprised about that?" He looked up to the guard. "Knowing those bunch of knights I had a feeling their cocky attitudes would cause trouble." He wiped his brow.  
  
"Sire.. They men say they saw the lovers running toward the forest full of never growing children."  
  
"That does make sense seeing as that peasant boy lives there. Alright than. Let me. Obviously Link can take on my men even without a sword. Or should I say he can take on a bunch of cocky locky soldiers with his hands tied behind his back?" The king mumbled. The guard awaited a response.  
  
"Sire..?"  
  
"Now now. I suggest you run off. I will find my head knight to take care of this mess. Were ever he might be. Let me tell you this though, compared to this knight, this warrior, Link. the Hero of Time, looks like a squire." He chuckled. "Send fourth for Zenom! It's time for a little reunion between old friends."  
  
  
  
To be continued.. 


	5. Chapter 5: Enter Zemon

Author's note: I changed the genre to Romance/Action/Adventure. Hey don't yell at me! I never know the ending when I write so I didn't think I would add in the conflict between the king and his soldier.  
  
  
  
The dark corridors were barely lit. The torches the hung from the sides provided little relief from the smoldering darkness. The air was incredibly still and silence echoed throughout the castle. Suddenly, the silence is broken by the loud footsteps of padded boots on the wooden plank floor. The rattling of metal was heard through out the hall. The quick jogging and clanking of metal, followed by the heavy steps of one at ease. The group approaches a door. The one in front pushes it open. A shroud of golden light hits the men. Several squint, still trying to maintain their tight alignment protecting the figure between them.  
  
"Sire. We have brought you Zemon." The first man spoke to the king who sat on his throne. Still so late at night, the king ponders of his daughter, running off with some blonde peasant boy. The man took a forward. His attractive features are reflected in the light. His attire is made of black armor, with the symbol of the divine relic in the center.  
  
"Zemon.." The king raised his brow and scratched his chin. The man smirked. "It has been a long time."  
  
"Yes it has been. Your majesty." He glanced up at the king. "I dare say too long." Zemon's voice became tense.  
  
"Now Zemon, lets not speak of the past." The king raises his hand "We don't want to go there again now do we?" Zemon lurched forward. The guard's spear dropped in front of him.  
  
"You didn't bring me here for a reunion did you?" He says, his voice darkening. The king stood up, an air of arrogance surrounding him.  
  
"No. No I didn't Zemon. I brought you to take care of my daughter I believe th-"  
  
"I refuse to wed your slut of a daughter!" Zemon interrupted the king, annoyance staining his voice. The king's eyes bulged out. His face became red with fury.  
  
"NOW ZEMON! NO MATTER HOW MUCH OF A BAD ASS SOILDER YOU MAKE YOURSELF OUT TO BE, NO MATTER WHAT OUR PAST IS, YOU WILL STILL OBEY MY ORDERS AND YOU WILL NEVER. I SAY NEVER.. CALL MY DAUGHTER A SLUT!" The king roared, his voice full of rage. Despite his previous actions towards Zelda, he truly did love her more than his life. Insulting her was like insulting him, and the royal family's name. Zemon took a step back a smiled coyly. "And besides." the king continued, gathering his control "I have not brought you here to wed Zelda."  
  
"Than why have you brought me here?" He asked not taking his eyes off the king.  
  
"Oh Zemon. So many memories we share. Such times we had.."  
  
"I am warning you."  
  
"Zemon. My greatest soldier gone rebellious. Taking the lives of so many.."  
  
"Get on with it man." Zemon growled. He lowered his head. Shearing memories raced in his head.  
  
Holding his comrade down, spearing him. The blood, the gore, the screaming, the anger. A deranged lunatic, the king's loyalist soldier and greatest friend. Betrayed.. The king scorned, banishing him from hyrule, sparing his life.  
  
They made his head hurt.  
  
"I need you to find my daughter and her lover and bring them to me." The king said. Zemon looked up at him curiously.  
  
"You are giving me such a simple task? I, once your greatest fight, this task? To find your runaway daughter and her boyfriend?" He asked, slightly disgusted.  
  
"Not a boyfriend. He might be young.. That Link.." The king turned towards the large massive jeweled windows, he glanced out. "He might be young. But Link. He is something else.."  
  
"Than why am I being sent to find them?"  
  
"That Link is possibly the greatest warrior I have met. His sword seems to be a part of him. He uses it so naturally. Almost like you."  
  
"And.?"  
  
"And unfortunately for both him and Zelda, he is but a peasant and is not welcomed as princess Zelda's future husband seeing as if he was, he would be-"  
  
"King." Zemon glared at the king. "Is that all you think of man? Who will carry on the family name after your rotting under ground?" He spat bitterly. The king ignored his remark.  
  
"Yes he would be king. He can't possibly supply what Zelda needs."  
  
"That's not why you dislike him. Admit it!" His black hair, became tussled. He was yelling now. "Link! Hero of Time! His name sends an echo through out the world! I have heard of him. He put his neck on the line to save hyrule, you and most of all Zelda! I have not been asleep these past years and I know what has been about!"  
  
"Have been doing your research I see?" The king looked down. He snapped his fingers and two servants left the room. They returned with as small glass of whine.  
  
"You sicken me!" The king smirked and took a sip of his whine.  
  
"Do you accept? I will make it worth your while." He took another sip.  
  
"No! I will never aid you again!" He turned to leave. The guards lowered their spears preventing an exit for him.  
  
"That's an order. Soldier." The king said, walking towards him. "I am still king... Like it or not and you will follow my orders.." Zemomn rolled his eyes.  
  
****  
  
Link and Zelda ran through the forest, still holding each other's hands. Several kokiri approached them wondering why they were running, and most of all, why were they holding hands. They darted into the lost woods. Link continued to pull her along, however Zelda would occasionally pause and stare in awe at the glittering forest.  
  
"Zelda, they are hot on our trail, we mustn't stop!" He urged her on.  
  
"Link.. It so beautiful!" She whispered. She stopped completely as though, if she didn't, it wouldn't be there tomorrow. Link stopped and looked to her. He was annoyed. He sees it everyday and yes, he knew it was one of the most beautiful things, he and Zelda were in danger. He looked to Zelda. She had sat on nearby rock, completely stopping her journey to gander at the scene. Link shrugged and wandered over to her. He sat down next to her and put his arm around her. He looked around.  
  
"Yes. I suppose it is beautiful isn't it?" He realized she barely does get out of the castle. She usually has so much work to do. Zelda nodded and rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Link.. Right now. I don't care if we are caught or not.. If we were to be captured right now.. It wouldn't even bother me." She sighed and kissed him on his ear. He looked to her and touch her cheek.  
  
"Zelda.." He sighed as he kissed her lips. The moment was so perfect... In danger and stopping to be with one another. It didn't matter now. Zelda was right. He ran his fingers through her golden hair. They both heard rustling in the bushes. Even if it was a moblin they didn't care. Let it kill them as long as they are with each other.  
  
"Link. Lets marry." Link stopped in the middle of the passion and pulled away from her. He looked at her slightly confused.  
  
"Zelda. That's a little crazy. I mean right now several knights are on our trail don't you thin-" Zelda stopped him by kissing him passionately on the lips. He sighed and closed his eyes. Zelda was overwhelming at times. She was so beautiful Link would just fall to her command at times. Link was not just a simple boy toy to Zelda, but she was aware she had this power and would occasionally use it to her advantage. Link came to his senses and pulled away again.  
  
"Link. If we don't soon we might never have a chance to wed.." Zelda looked at Link who was obviously, confused. She was right though. Pro longing their engagement would only cause more trouble.  
  
"Who would wed us?" Link gave in and smiled. Zelda brightened up. She lept into his arms and embraced him tightly.  
  
"Link. I love you." She cried.  
  
"I love you too Zelda." He replied returning her embrace. Still, Link had doubts.. he whispered so low.. So even Zelda wouldn't hear him. "I will do anything for you Zelda. But this is so dangerous."  
  
****  
  
To be continued. 


	6. Chapter 6: Link and Zelda hide

Author's note: This chapter is dedicated to Jason. I love you Jason! You are so awesome! You're the sweetest guy I have ever met! XOXO!  
  
  
  
Zemon grunted as he walked down the same corridors as the night before. Several servants bustled through carrying food, water, and other supplies. The task assigned to him by the man he once considered his best friend, annoyed him to the point beyond he thought was possible. He was once considered the greatest warrior to pass through hyrule in centuries.  
  
"To find her boyfriend!" He snarled under his breath. He ran his hand through his black hair. The stressful reunion the previous night had taken much out of him. The king had given him a room as a "token" of his appreciation. More like a way of keeping him there. He pushed open his cramped little room's door. "None the less a servants room.." he spat as he entered and went to rest on his bed. The room smelt like it had been lived in several times. Perhaps like some have even died in the very bed. But Zemon was a great warrior. He had spent nights in much worse conditions. He closed his eyes. Being in the castle was painful, but so was not getting any sleep.  
  
**** (Dream)  
  
"Lord Zemon." A pale man spoke.  
  
"Yes Shirea?" Zemon asked leaning up on his table with a glass of whine. He and his army pals were gathered around a table rejoicing over their last victory of the battle of Tantano. Shirea looked up to Zemon with tears building up in his eyes.  
  
"Lord. They have found your house..." He said. Zemon stood up, His tanned healthy skin went white. "They.." He choked on his words "They raped your wife and your daughter before slicing their throat. They beat your son with the butt of their swords before thrusting it into his heart." Shirea broke out into a heavy sob. Zemon looked at his hands. This couldn't be happening. It was a bad dream. No.  
  
"No.." He spoke finally spoke heaving with sobs.  
  
"They escaped and ran out of hyrule." Shirea continued crying heavily.  
  
"No..." Zemon said again, drowning in denial. He fell to his knees, tears streaming down his face.  
  
"I am so sorry Lord.." Shiria sighed.  
  
"Nooooooo!" He screamed. He leapt to his feet and withdrew his sword. "Those bastards. They will all die!" In one swift, powerful movement, He heaved his sword up into the air. He brought it crashing onto the wooden table loaded with beer. It broke in the center. It buckled under and crashed down to the floor. He swung his sword madly. He struck on of his comrades in his throat, causing him to leap back, gasp and fall to the floor, dead. Others drew their swords and charged at the rampaging man. He easily killed all of them, blinded by total anger. He ran out and cried to the sky. Shiria ran to him.  
  
"Lord." He said shocked at his actions. Zemon looked to him. "I morn with you I feel your pain.." Zemon felt his arms twitch.  
  
"You will never know the pain I feel now!" He roared as he thrust the sword into Shria's heart. Deep red blood spilled out onto the ground. He held the gasping man by his shirt lowered his head and cried. He tossed him away from him. He yanked the sword from him chest and walked on, dragging his sword and heaving. He legs buckled under him and he collapsed onto the floor. He vomited onto the cobble stones, before passing out.  
  
(End of Dream) ****  
  
Zemon shot up out of his bed. Perspiration fell off his face leaving wet trails running down to his throat. He wiped it away.  
  
"Why. When I do dream do I dream about that. And in such detail?" He questioned no one. He touched his chest and shut his eyes tightly "Oh Willia. I love you so." He thought of his dead wife, taken by war. He heard a rap on his door. "Come in.." An obese servant entered.  
  
"The king has sent me to tell you, to be off." She said.  
  
"Yes yes.. I will go.." He left the room not even looking at the servant.  
  
****  
  
Link and Zelda sat in Link's small cottage. Link was trying to think of a way to find a someone to wed them, and escape with Zelda not being found. Zelda kept seeing herself in a prefect world with Link.  
  
Them both. Living together. So happily. With children. Them at a breakfast table. Being with him in the woods made her realize how much she truly loved him and wanted to be with him. But her father is the one who stands in their way and she progressively began to hate him more.  
  
"Alright, I think I have a plan." He said standing up suddenly and pacing the floor. "We find Rauru, he will marry us. We find a boat to another land." Zelda stood up.  
  
"Link." She spoke. Link looked to her. He was worried and could tell Zelda was worried now as well. She walked slowly towards the window. She looked to see if anyone had followed them.  
  
"Zelda, what's wrong?" He asked walking towards her. She held out her hands quickly to stop him from walking.  
  
"Don't move." She said as she stepped away from the window. Link looked at her confused. "I heard movement.. It sounded violent.." She whispered to him. Link reached for a sword and walked slowly to the door. He motioned for Zelda to hide and slowly opened it. Without even looking back at Zelda he burst out in a fit of laughter.  
  
"Link, what is it?" Zelda asked confused. Link walked over to her, took her hand and brought her to the opened door. He pointed to two Skullkid tackling another.  
  
"There is your violent noise." He laughed. Zelda blushed heavily. Link walked back into the house and Zelda followed him.  
  
"I guess I have as few things to get used to." She laughed still bright red. Link went to sat on his straw filled bed.  
  
"I don't blame you. Now we have to be on high alert." He placed his hands behind his head and lied down on the bed. Zelda sat at the end of the bed and laughed to herself. It was embarrassing, but it didn't kill her. She felt very comfortable around Link (She had embarrassed her self several times before). Zelda crawled up to lie down next to him.  
  
"Link, what if those SkullKids were really my father's army after us?" She questioned nervously. Reality had begun setting in. Link had to roll onto his side and think. This was just so overwhelming for him. Zelda was his life, but he should have to hide in the closet in Zelda's bedroom to escape her father. Not flee hyrule to escape the army. He didn't dare think of ending it and giving her up. He loved her more than his life. He would gladly jump in the path of a flying arrow to save her.  
  
"I don't know Zelda." He sighed. Zelda rested her head on his shoulder as she lied next to him.  
  
"Link, how about we just forget about it for now and enjoy each other's company?" He rolled onto his back and sat up.  
  
"It's a bit difficult." He looked at Zelda who was relaxing on his right. He smiled "But I think I can attempt it." He laughed and moved closer to her. She sat up as well and rapped her arms around his neck. She leaned forward and kissed him passionately. He moved his arms around her waste. All their problems were gone for that time. The passion started to heat up. Before they realized it, Link was on top of Zelda. They kissed deeper. Sweat began to grow on Link's forehead.  
  
"Link." She moaned. He wanted to go further, but he wouldn't. Not now. Not while they were still trying to escape.  
  
"Zelda.. We should stop." He said breaking the long kiss. "Not now.. We can't." He got off the bed and walked to the window. Zelda followed him.  
  
"I know Link. Your right. It's a bad time now." She placed her hand on his. He smiled and embraced her.  
  
****  
  
To be continued.  
  
Author's note: Alright -phew- got a little hot at the end. No don't worry this wont end up a lemon. I am 13 for freaking sake! But I need some feedback if you guys think I should make the rating higher to PG-13. Haven't gotten any complaints yet! Let's see after this chapter though. 


	7. Chapter 7: Zemon Knows

Author's note: Errr! You people need to review more. -sigh- I hate to do this, but until I get 25 reviews, no chapter 8. I love to write but I like knowing what other people think of it, good or bad. Don't think I have no were else to put em either. 25 people! Keep reviewing!  
  
  
  
The sun had begun to set, and the lights of hyrule, once more began to fade. Link sat near the window keeping guard of his tiny little cottage. Zelda was resting on his bed. She hadn't gotten much sleep lately and now was a better time than any to catch up on it. Link was used to not getting much sleep. When he did, it was very deep and always refreshing. Link looked at the sleeping Zelda. As she was when she was awake, she was very pretty sleeping. Link knew he had to stay up. But the lure of his bed was great. He was utterly exhausted. But, he had to keep Zelda safe. He walked over to the bed. He slowly sat down, not wanting to awake his princess.  
  
"A few minutes won't make a difference." He yawned stretching his arms and gently lying down next to her. The movement of the bed caused her to wake up. She kept silent and made as though she was still sleeping. She listened to Link's breath slow down. He was truly tired and she had been keeping him awake long enough. When she was sure he was fast asleep, she rolled off the bed and went to the spot were Link was standing guard.  
  
"Taking it in shifts is better, Link." She said in a whisper. She knew he didn't hear it. But it didn't matter. The night went by slowly. Every so often Zelda would drift off in a doze but would knock herself back into consciences. When it was about 4 AM, Link awaking was heard. She turned and saw him rising groggily from the bed. He yawned loudly and looked over to see Zelda wasn't in the bed. He saw her sitting by the window, looking at him and smiling. He got up and went to her. He knelt down on his knee, put his arm around her, and kissed her ear.  
  
"I see you're awake." He said smiling.  
  
"I can see you were tired." She laughed and kissed him. "You slept for a good four hours." Link looked out the window and saw the sun beginning to rise.  
  
"I guess so." He said turning back to her. He walked over to the table in the kitchen and pulled over another chair to sit by her.  
  
"Link?" Zelda asked. She lowered her head, looking away from him. "If you really don't want to get married now, I would understand. I mean, I know it is a bad time. I was maybe a little too caught up in the moment to realize how dangerous it really is." Link looked at her, slightly shocked. She had seemed to set on marrying as soon as possible and now she was changing her mind.  
  
"Zelda, you know I would do anything for you. If you want to marry, let's marry. There is nothing I want more than to be with you." He placed his hand under her chin and raised her head so she would look at him. She was on the verge of crying. "Zelda," he whispered kissing her forehead and embracing her. "We will marry, I promise you. Everything will be ok. I know the goddesses are with us now." He whipped away the tears staining her face.  
  
"Link, why must we be so far apart? Why couldn't I just be born into a peasant family? Why must their even be these groups? " She asked, sobbing. She knew he didn't have an answer.  
  
"Zelda, there is a reason for everything. You are a princess for a reason. I am a peasant for a reason. There are social groups, and pecking orders for a reason. Why we are being kept apart because of it? It bewilders me." He said soothingly, trying to calm her down. Zelda buried her head into his chest. "I never want to be without you." He added. It came from the bottom of his heart. She was all he loved. It was torture before they had become a couple. He had felt strong feelings for her, even in his youth. Unsure of her feelings, he hid his. When they were 15, Link confessed unable to hide them any longer. Zelda responded by leaping into his arms. Since than, the secret meetings became regular. Now at 17, they were both determined to spend their lives together.  
  
**** Zemon stood outside the castle gates. He didn't even bother moving. He didn't no were to start he didn't even know the boy, were he lived or were he liked to be with Zelda. The guard at the gates stared at him strangely.  
  
"Sir, do you need directions or something?" The guard asked. Zemon didn't even look at the guard.  
  
"No." He said. He than got an idea. He turned around and walked, slowly and menacingly over the guard. "But, perhaps you can help me." He said slyly.  
  
"Uhmmm," Zemon's tone of voice made the guard uncomfortable "How can I assist you sir?"  
  
"Do you by any chance know a young man named Link?" He asked raising his brow.  
  
"Yes I do sir. Quiet a charming young fellow he is."  
  
"Well by any chance, do you know were he lives?"  
  
"I do believe so sir." The guard responded.  
  
"Were than?"  
  
"Oh I am afraid I cannot tell you sir." The guard said smirking. "Well, at least not without a small fee." Zemon looked at the guard disgusted. He shrugged.  
  
"Alright how much?" Zemon asked reaching into his pocket.  
  
"Well what do you think is fair?" The guard said, seeing he had control of the situation now. Zemon grew irritated.  
  
"10 rupees!" He growled getting more annoyed. He pulled out a sack of rupees and tossed it to him. "Now talk!"  
  
"He lives in the kokiri forest." He said putting the rupees in his pouch. "Or at least he did. The kokiri never grow old so he probably moved or something."  
  
"Well, that's a start." He turned his back to the guard.  
  
"Pleasure doin business with ya sir!" The guard called back to him. Zemon turned around charged at the guard violently, and punched him hard in his nose. Blood fell from his face. The guard lowered himself against the gate and slid down.  
  
"The pleasure is mine." He laughed and started to jog away from the scene.  
  
**** Zemon entered the forest. Instantly, swarms of never growing children were gathered around him. Slightly disturbed, he took several steps back. He asked a few children were Link was. They told him they saw him run to the lost woods with a tall girl. Zemon smiled. The children pointed to the lost woods. Zemon instantly ran towards it. When he entered, he realized how lost, the lost woods were.  
  
"Crap! How the hell does the boy know were to go when he comes home everyday?" He spat in frustration. The tunnels would lead to no were, bring him back to the kokiri forest and he would have to start over.  
  
**** "Link, something is not right. My father is approaching." Zelda said out of no were while Link prepared breakfast. He looked to Zelda from the two eggs he was frying.  
  
"Zelda, do you think your father would actually travel into the woods? No offence but the man barely leaves his throne room." He returned to the eggs. Trying to make sure they came out perfect.  
  
"No, it isn't my father." Zelda's expression became blank. "One of his men. One he called from far away specifically for this." She became worried. She walked to Link who had let the eggs burn completely listening to Zelda. Zelda's powers were scary. Of no were, she can see men coming for her or Link on any occasion.  
  
"Were is he?" Link asked, fright over coming him.  
  
"He is in the lost woods. He is having great difficulty finding us however. We must escape now!" Zelda's voice became louder. Link grabbed Zelda's hand and ran outside of his home. "We have time Zelda. If he is lost he will be lost for a while. But, we must go now." Link stared at the growing sun preying he and Zelda weren't found. 


	8. Chapter 8: The Battle

Author's note: Sorry I haven't been on much lately. Busy life ya know. OK, so apparently people don't like when I pull a "25 reviews=next chapter" thing. Well, I promise I won't do it anymore. Alright, problem solved! Enjoy chapter 8!  
  
****  
  
  
  
Zemon sat on the dirt ground. His back was pressed against a boulder planted right near one of the exits. He had been searching for the correct path for several hours. He was totally exhausted and extremely frustrated.  
  
"There is a reason," Zemon panted and lowered his head "It's called the lost woods." He looked up and saw glittering objects hovering above his head. His immediate thought was they were fireflies. However, those bugs were never out at this time of year and they were a light pink. He struggled to lift himself off the ground. His legs shook and his breath began to quicken. His knees buckled and he fell flat onto his heaving chest.  
  
"Shit!" He spat. He closed his eyes tightly and in one swift movement, jumped onto his feet. He was angry now, not just annoyed. This was utter nonsense to him. He grit his teeth and lashed out to grab one of the floating insects. He snatched one, and withdrew his arm to his body leaving a shimmering trail. He slowly began to open his palm. The insect flew out and began to whirl around Zemon. He tried to follow it's movements but it was much to fast. As soon as it came, it was gone. Zemon looked in utter shock.  
  
"Those weren't fireflies," he breathed "They were faeries!" He stretched his arms and coughed. He felt completely rejuvenated. His sore arms and legs felt worlds better and his sweaty red face cooled off. He laughed out loud and punched some air. "Hell yes!" He growled eagerly. He looked towards the tunnels. He slowly took several steps to the one on his right. He walked as though at any moment, he would plunge into a giant pit to his death. He entered and darkness shrouded him. He waved his arm in front of him attempting to feel his way around. He slowly opened his eyes. He was in another section of the woods. He was on his way.  
  
****  
  
"Zelda, grab some food, and some blankets we must find another place to stay!" Link said in a frantic tone. Zelda did as she was told and grabbed several blankets and some food. Link had no idea were he was going or how Zelda could even tell some one was coming near. Link though, never misjudged Zelda's abilities and he listened every time she spoke of such things.  
  
"Link, do you have any ideas were we can possibly stay?" Zelda asked in a half aggravated half worried voice, "All of hyrule will be looking for us!"  
  
"Zelda, the safest thing we can do now is just prepare for the worst," He ran over and grabbed his sword "So let's just, be safe OK?" Zelda nodded and continued to get ready. She knew Link was right. Every second Zelda felt the warrior's presence coming closer. She wasn't sure however, whether Link was sure of what he was doing. Perhaps it would be better to meet their challenge face to face instead of becoming so accustomed to hiding every time a hint of trouble came. She didn't want to live like a criminal nor did Link. Zelda finished packing and headed for the door. Link was doing his best to suit up. He had some chest armor, although flimsy it would have to do. He ran out the door.  
  
"Zelda, do you see anything?" he asked quietly.  
  
"No, but he is coming closer," her stare became blank yet again "Find another way out Link!"  
  
"What other ways are there?" He asked himself, desperately trying to contain his emotions and think straight. Although the answer was obvious, worrying caused his mind to blank. Suddenly, it hit him.  
  
"Just run into the wrong tunnel! It will just take us to the kokiri forest and we can get out of here faster than we came!" Link yelled to the girl next to him. Zelda wanted to tell him there was no need to scream, don't be an animal. She than thought, which made her decide not to, that her father told her that nearly every day in her adolescence. The last thing she wanted was to be her father. Link grabbed her hand and started to pull her towards the exit. Zelda still had the blankets and food bundled up which made it difficult to run. She trudged along though, knowing any second she could be taken from behind, brought in front of her father, and would have to watch Link thrown away. She cringed at the thought and continued to follow Link's lead. When they reached the first tunnel, Zelda stopped, tugging on Link's arm.  
  
"Link, are you sure? I mean, what if he catches us on the way?" She asked, losing her composer. She became unusually timid for her, and took a step back.  
  
"Zelda, it's only one tunnel." He replied, walking to her.  
  
"But Link," Zelda whined, almost as though she was in pain "He is really close. I really don't think this is the right way." Link turned back to look at the exit.  
  
"Zelda, we must take this risk. There is no other way out of these woods." He placed and hand on her shoulder. Zelda looked away. If she ventured to look into his eyes, he would easily be able to will Zelda into going. But, he was right there was no other way. Every second she procrastinated, Zemon got closer to finding them. She looked into Link's eyes. They were so blue, she thought of the day they went to lake hylia at 3 in the morning. The color was similar. A shimmering green that was probably the greatest feature of his attractive young face. His eyes were begging with her, pleading for her to come. She was drowning in his eyes.  
  
"Alright Link." She sighed, a faint smile on her face. Link kissed her forehead relieved she would be joining him. He didn't like putting her at risk, but he had no choice. Sometimes risks can't be taken alone. Link and Zelda both entered the tunnel clutching each other's hands. Zelda covered her eyes afraid of what was awaiting her. She felt Link stop in front of her.  
  
"Zelda," She heard him say "Don't be frightened." Link's voice was tense which was out of the ordinary for him. Zelda slowly looked up, fear causing her to breathe in little gasps. Zemon was standing in front of the pair, smirking lightly.  
  
  
  
****  
  
"Well, if it isn't princess Zelda of hyrule," Zemon scoffed "And Link, hero of time. Her little boyfriend." He walked confidently over to them. Zemon brought his face only several inches away from Zelda's face. "My, you are pretty." He said in a low tone, that made Zelda uncomfortable and Link annoyed.  
  
"Sir, please take a few steps back," Zelda ordered "You're violating my personal space." Zemon stepped back and chuckled.  
  
"For a rebellious girl, who hates her position in life, you do still order me around like you're a princess."  
  
"Like it or not, I am still princess and until I step down you are to follow my orders!"  
  
"Zelda, I am under your father's order, and I will not be pushed around by his spoiled little brat of a child!" He raised his voice. Link stepped in front of Zelda. Anger was written all over his face.  
  
"I don't care who you are," Link growled "You won't speak to Zelda like that." Zemon stepped back again.  
  
"My Link, you have a bit of an attitude problem I see." Zemon raised his brow, a cocky smiled plastered on his face. "I think I will have to correct that." He slowly withdrew his long sword. It was a tint of green, hinting it hadn't been used in some time.  
  
"I really would prefer not to fight you." Link said flatly.  
  
"Link, I don't want to be here. This is the last thing on earth I would want to do. I, a great warrior of hyrule, does not deserve to chase after a little girl and her peasant lover!" Zemon tightened his grip on the sword handle.  
  
"I have not heard of you," Zelda said from behind "Who might you be oh great warrior?" Zelda added sarcastically.  
  
"I am Zemon, the king of hyrule's greatest warrior. Hero of the battle of Tantano," Zemon tried to sound heroic "I suppose you were just a baby when these events occurred." "I know of you!" Zelda remembered "My father often spoke of you as a traitor to hyrule and to him." Zelda smiled. "He banished you from hyrule for going mad. I shall not be afraid of you. You are just a washed up old man."  
  
"You will wish you hadn't said that, you spoiled brat!" He raised his sword, preparing to strike Zelda. He brought it down, quickly. A loud clank of metal was heard though out the woods. Link's sword met Zemon just above Zelda's head.  
  
"That's it." Link growled thrusting his sword up causing Zemon's to go with it. Zemon leapt back still gripping his sword and charged at Link. Link blocked the attack easily with the side of his sword and with his other hand, pushed Zemon violently away.  
  
"Kid, you're better than I thought." The way Zemon referred to Link as "kid" reminded him of the way Ganondorf spoke to Link. Condescending him, doubting his ability. It only made Link's rage grow greater.  
  
Link step forward once and extended his sword. Zemon met his, and began to slash frantically at Link. Each time Link was able to defend himself, and take several swings at Zemon. Zelda stood in the corner watching, preying Link would be OK. Link side slashed, hitting the very bottom of Zemon's blade. Zemon made a circular motion, with his arm, causing Link's sword to roll off. He quickly made a lunge for Link's heart. Link dodged out of the way, causing Zemon's sword to dig into the dirt wall behind Link. Link maneuvered his way to be behind Zemon. His stuck the tip of his blade to Zemon's back. Causing mild pain on Zemon's part but not wounding him. Zemon raised his hands, signaling he had given up.  
  
"Alright boy, you win." He said softly knowing he had enraged Link to the point that he would stab him in the back. "I didn't mean no harm. I was just following orders."  
  
"Well old man," Link smirked, enjoying this moment "I will let you live. I know never to stab a man with no weapon in the back." Link pointed to the sword dug deeply into the wall. He walked over and yanked it out. He turned to Zelda, and handed it to her knowing she wouldn't return the sword to it's owner. Zelda was completely silent breathing hard, relieved Link had won.  
  
"You are very skilled, young man." Zemon said "If I wasn't so out of practice I would be quiet a worthy opponent for you."  
  
"I hate when people say that," Link said squinting slightly "If I wasn't, if I was. What is done is done, and you can't change it."  
  
Zemon was silent.  
  
"Now oh mighty Zemon," Link spoke sarcastically "You have two choices, help me and Zelda or die." Zemon gulped quietly, seeing he was a dead man either way.  
  
Zelda smiled, loving the way Link manipulated hyrule's once greatest soldier.  
  
To be continued. 


	9. Chapter 9: Surprising Alliance

Author's note: Not much to say. I don't own the Legend of Zelda but that's a given isn't it? Well, this chapter really isn't that long. I tried to squeeze this chapter into my schedule so it probably isn't that great. Oh well, HAPPY READING!  
  
  
  
Zemon turned around and stood facing Link. He was ashamed he had lost, but continued to tell himself he would have won if he had not been so out of practice. Zemon was really too arrogant for his own good. He was self absorbed, and so incredibly focused on his past that he made himself look senile. The way he bragged of himself, disgusted Link. He was "washed up" as Zelda had so put it.  
  
"Link," Asked Zemon, his bright green eyes shifting from one place to another "How can I possibly help you and.." Zemon turned to Zelda "Her Majesty?" He glared, eyeing Zelda. Right now, she looked nothing like a princess. She looked rather weak, and timid. Her hair looked like it hadn't had a decent combing in over a week, her eyes appeared bloodshot, and her dress was wrinkled and still slightly damp from the incident at the lake at 3 AM.  
  
"I am warning you, old man," Link growled in a dark tone "Do not speak of Zelda like that!" Zemon rolled his eyes and sighed loudly. In a huff, Zemon marched in front of Link, turning around brisk fully on his heel, and point to the tunnel Link had planned to use as their escape.  
  
"Well kid, you got your chance. I am letting you escape. Run, get out of here boy and take the princess with you!" Zemon lowered his eyes and folded his arms, remaining perfectly still. Link's jaw dropped and turned to look at Zelda who had the same expression as him.  
  
"You must be bluffing!" Link stuttered in disbelief "This isn't helping us, this is simply throwing us back into the situation before!"  
  
"You can't just throw us off like this!" Zelda quickly added.  
  
"I can, and I will!" Zemon turned around and walked towards the exit Link and Zelda had tried to use. "I will simply never return to hyrule again, I can avoid your father Zelda I have and will continue to do so until the day I die! I will meet your father in hell, Zelda, as I will you and your bastard lover!" He didn't look at them. Within a blink, he felt an amazing force upon him. He fell down to ground, gasping for air, delirious to what had just happened.  
  
"You.." He heard some one mutter angrily. The warm breath to his ear caused him to shutter.  
  
"Link," Zemon spoke, pleading with Link. He didn't have to go any further, he felt the pressure immediately relieved off him. He rolled onto his back, still trying to regain the wind he lost. Zelda was holding Link's arm. It wasn't affectionately however, She was restraining the hero from literally cutting Zemon's throat.  
  
"Relax!" Zelda hissed into Link's ear. She wrapped her arm around Link's waste and forcefully, yanked him back. Link's struggled against Zelda's restraints, ceased and Link slowly sank to the ground, ashamed of what he had done. Zemon was just began to sit up.  
  
"Link, despite what you might think, I can handle my own problems. If Zemon wants to insult my father and I, so be it. I don't need you to constantly stand up for me!" She scolded. Link looked down to the grassy floor like a young boy who had just been punished for taking a pastry before dinner. Surprisingly, she walked over to Zemon and aided him up off the ground.  
  
"Well that's surpr-" Zelda punched Zemon incredibly hard in his face. He yelled out in pain, grabbed his bleeding nose and he fell to his knees moaning.  
  
"I told you I can fight my own battles." She looked over her shoulder to Link who watched Zemon at Zelda's feet gripping his wound. Link chuckled slightly and stood up, to walk over to Zelda. He wrapped his arm around her waist and watched Zemon struggle to regain balance.  
  
"Do you want to help us now?" Link asked "Or do you want Zelda to deal with you again?"  
  
  
  
****  
  
"Has there been any news?" The king asked one of his knights "Has my daughter been found?" The knight pretended to arrange his feet to try to gain him some extra time. He didn't want to have to tell the king the news.  
  
"Sire, Lord Zemon has also been reported missing. He was last seen threatening and assaulting the guard at the main gate." The knight squirmed in his armor.  
  
"I should have foresaw this coming as well." The king heaved a great sigh. "Well, I see no use in sending any more men out. Zemon has already fallen to the aid of Link. I don't know how, but I know he has. He would have found them and brought them to me if he hadn't."  
  
"Sire, perhaps he is just lost?" The knight attempted to hide his face, almost as though it might save his life "The guard told him the lost woods, and it takes several hours to find one's way through. Even the most skilled fighters have been reported to be lost for several days the woods!"  
  
"Perhaps, but I find it highly unlikely. Not Zemon." The king was struck with a sudden wave of sadness. "Leave me please, I would like to try to settle the matter alone. I am sure I can think of a way." The knight bowed his head, and obeyed the king, sighing with relief that he left the throne room with his head.  
  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
Zemon, Zelda and Link left the forest without much difficulty. Not much talking was heard through out the team, except for the occasional grumble that was heard by Zemon. When they reached hyrule field, the first words were spoken.  
  
"Well, what do you two have in mind?" Zemon questioned, not showing much interest.  
  
"Well, you the one who has been exiled for the past sixteen years." Said Zelda, trying to get on his nerves in an attempt to get him to try harder. He turned around, a fire in his eyes that would have burned through any person's soul. Yet, Zelda just returned the gesture.  
  
"Zemon," Link tried to avoid conflict "You might know of a place were it might be safe for us to stay outside of hyrule?" he asked. He looked at Link and raised his head. He shut his eyes and made a few whispers that Link nor Zelda could understand.  
  
"Well, I hid in the one place no one expected me to," He turned, his lips formed something similar to a smile, and gritting his teeth beyond his mouth. "Tantano." Link brightened up, relieved he had thought of a place that might have some hope as to keep he and Zelda safe. She however, glared at the former warrior.  
  
"Are you crazy?" Zelda said nearly pushing Link out of the way to look Zemon in the eyes "The people of Tantano have a thirst for hylian blood! The second they see us walking into the country gates, out throats will be cut and we will be strung by our arms and legs to suffer a long lingering death!" Zelda stepped back, breathing nervously. The thought of Tantano scared her. The occupants were horrible beings that ever since the war and even before, had a reputation for killing random hylians that wandered into their forests.  
  
"It's our only choice princess," He relied flatly "Your father will have search parties through out all our neighboring races. But, my little princess, you are smart enough to know not to go. That is, at least to your father." Zelda raised her brow, turned around and marched back, angered, but retraining her self.  
  
"Link?" Asked Zemon, eyeing the troubled Link. He was putting his and more importantly, Zelda's life on the line. He looked to Zelda for advice, alas her eyes were to the ground. He had no choice...  
  
"Alright Zemon, we will go to Tantano. But may the goddesses help you if Zelda is-" Link stopped remember what Link had told him. He moved stepped closer to Zemon and whispered, not wanting Zelda to over hear him. "Zemon, lend me your sword for this task. I will do all I can to protect Zelda, but I am not sure if it will be enough. Zelda has seen horrible things, as have I, but the way she spoke of these people." Link stopped and looked away.  
  
"Go on Link." He said gently, honesty wanting to hear what Link had to say.  
  
"Just, help me here, OK?" Zemon solemnly nodded. From what Link has just said he could truly see he really cared for the girl. He no longer wanted to help the couple because Link threatened him, but because he honestly wanted to help them get through this. At that moment, Zemon swore himself to Link and Zelda and vowed he would protect them both, through what ever was to come..  
  
To be continued. 


	10. Chapter 10: Journey to Tantano

Author's note: Well, it has been a while but I am back. Well now that I got my midterms back and I will NOT be dropped in English I can get back to my normal life. This fic will be updated regularly until it is completely finished. I would also like to dedicate this chapter to those who were lost on the Columbia space shuttle. Please excuse my crappy grammar. A lot of descriptions in this chapter. Enjoy!  
  
****  
  
  
  
Link, Zelda, and Zemon stood atop the highest point in hyrule. The sun had begun to set on the horizon. The evening breeze caused their garments to ruffle in the direction of the wind. The sky was a splash of several colors ranging from a light pink to a dark blue glistening with the early rising stars. The view of the trio's land was a spectacular one. Under different circumstances, a hylian can wonder to this spot and feel nothing but bliss. For the team however, this proved not to be the case. The perfect seen brought pain to their heart for they were forced to flee the magnificent land. Zelda and Link wished they could stay, more than anything. Link reached for Zelda's hand as a tear rolled down his cheek. He let out a sigh and with his other hand quickly wiped it away. Zelda was in complete awe. She felt her heart sink knowing it would be a long time before she would see her home land again. She held back her tears and swallowed her pain.  
  
"It really is beautiful," Whispered Zelda, trying to break the uneasy silence "I will truly miss hyrule." Link was silent for a second. He had never once cried in his life.Tthe thought of leaving hyrule was nearly as scary as not being with Zelda. It made him question what he was doing. How he got himself into this. He was just a boy living his life until Zelda waltzed in. She dragged him into danger, had him risk his life several times without any gratification from her father. He wasn't even invited to live in the servant chambers when the Kokiri drove him out. He was forced to live alone because Zelda had chosen him to be her hero, to be hyrule's hero. The worse thing she did however, was making him fall in love with her. Having to run for her, fight for her, shed blood and tears for her. Anger building up inside towards her. All thoughts racing through his head, causing it to ache. Yet, all Link could say to Zelda was:  
  
"It's worth it."  
  
He loved her, she was all he had. He wanted to spend his life with her. It was his destiny, and they both knew it.  
  
****  
  
The night sky was lit up by the billions of stars above. After leaving hyrule and traveling to the unknown they traveled for several hours before making camp. A fire ate away at the assembled wood. They all gathered around it, trying to stay warm. Link had trapped several small animals before it was totally dark and had served them for their supper.  
  
"Well," Zemon said, chewing on his charred food "You two had better get some rest we have many days and many nights of traveling before we reach Tantano." "I know," relied Link, mesmerized by the roaring flame "I just don't feel to well."  
  
"Well you better not be getting sick boy! I can't deal with a laggard!"  
  
"I am sure I will be fine by tomorrow," He didn't look up "I just feel, strange." He looked to the dusty ground.  
  
"I understand," Zemon patted Link on the shoulder "I felt the same when I was banished. However, I was blind folded tied and thrown onto the ground when I was exiled." Link chuckled.  
  
"I guess I can safely assume your trip out here was worse than mine." Link could hear Zelda's slow breathing, a tell tale sign she was in a slumber. He moved towards her, wanting to catch a glimpse of his peaceful lover.  
  
"Not necessarily Link," He picked up a nearby stick and began to trace small little animals into the dirt "Link, hyrule held so many horrible memories it was a relief to leave. I felt strange, since I lived there for so long and now I was being thrown out. You Link, love hyrule greatly. All you know is hyrule and now because of a girl you are leaving." Link looked down at Zelda and brushed her hair away from her face.  
  
"In the end I know everything will work out for the better. I can feel it Zemon. I know I was destined to be with Zelda. The goddesses are with us on this and they will guide us through."  
  
"You have so much faith kid, sometimes it almost scares me." He replied, a crooked smile coming across his face.  
  
"I just think it's what keeps me going," Link began to lay down next to Zelda "My faith, and Zelda."  
  
"You really love her huh?" Zemon asked, settling for bed himself. He gathered some near by leaves and made them into a "pillow".  
  
"Yes, I really do." Link closed his eyes  
  
"Yes Link, I understand completely." He rolled over and fell asleep, his dreams plagued with his lost wife.  
  
****  
  
The sun rose over hyrule castle, the rays stretching all over the land. The king, still sleeping in his chambers was awakened by the pheasants screeching out side his window. He shot up out of bed, startled. After shooing the annoying bird away, he quickly dressed himself and began his walk to the throne room. He greeted the servants and knights along the way as he did every morning. However, he was stopped in the middle of the halls by Drake, one of his head soldiers.  
  
"Sire," Drake was very calm unlike his comrades when faced with giving bad news "We have searched hyrule thoroughly and we have only been to locate a torn piece of tunic. Sire, I fear they have fled hyrule."  
  
"What about Zemon? Have they found any trace of him?"  
  
"No sire."  
  
"Well, than I suppose you are correct Drake. Zemon has either been killed or has fled with my daughter and Link." The king was dreary, but his tone of voice was dark. "I know I must find a resolution. However, I think the only way to solve this problem is for me to find them myself. If they did flee they would go to a land least expected. The bordering countries are Uranisa and Tantano. Knowing Zemon, they are heading for Tantano. Gather a team and my old armor. We are off."  
  
****  
  
"Wake up Zel, it's time to get moving," Link shook his love gently. Zelda rolled over and looked up to see Link's smiling face over her. Zemon had begun to pack up camp and was already nearly finished.  
  
"Link, if you had woken me up I would have helped pack." Zelda was still drowsy.  
  
"It's ok love, Zemon and I did it." He helped Zelda to her feet  
  
"Alright but I will do it all by myself tonight." Zelda smiled "I can't have you do everything for me Link."  
  
"Oh and why not?" He asked coyly  
  
"Because I can't be dependant on you," Zelda touched the tip of his nose "I do have to fend for myself."  
  
"Yes, I suppose you do." He spotted Zemon approaching with a sack hanging over his back. When he was within two feet of the pair, he dropped it at their feet.  
  
"Food, " Zemon was huffing "Better have it now so we can save some time doing it later." Link opened the bag. There were dead a bleeding mammals all tossed into the stained bag. Zelda peered in and immediately jolted away, repulsed by the gruesome sight.  
  
"Oh! That's just disgusting!" Zelda nearly screeched. "Yes princess, but you will be thanking me later when we have a nice dinner," He picked up the back and threw it over his shoulder. "Are we done packing?"  
  
"Nearly," He relied "Just have to get Zelda's things." Zelda picked up her pillow and cotton blanket and stuffed it another sack.  
  
"Now we are finished." She stated.  
  
"Lets get moving than!" Link picked up his things, threw it over his shoulder and began the day's journey. A good 8 hours of walking was necessary before they could make camp for the night. Zemon had doubts about Zelda being able to walk the whole way, but Link was confident in her and knew she could do it.  
  
And so they marched.  
  
To be continued. 


End file.
